


Day 7: Overtime

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [7]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Reno has zero self preservation skill, Rufus is a tired boi, Rufus' coat of doom, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turkstober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Rufus likes to not leave his office. Reno likes sleeping in his own home and not the executive couch.
Series: Turkstober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 7: Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, not really much to say beyond this is just a rough.

A sack hit the corner of his desk, causing Rufus to abruptly cease his thoughts on the schematic taking over his screen, glancing up in irritation at his new distraction. Reno merely offered him a sunny smile, obviously pleased by the reaction. “Dinner was two hours ago, boss.” The smell wafting up promised ginger beef, among other things, and unconsciously he noted just how his gut twisted at the smell. His last meeting for the day had been some several hours ago, but the next in the morning required several revisions before anything he could provide was remotely worthy of browbeating people into line. 

“I’d not noticed.” He said at last, sliding his gaze back towards the screen ahead. “If you’re that ruffled about it, we can call for a shift change. You’ve been here since five.” In the morning. Something the redhead never seemed to be happy about, even if when it was his turn to heel he was quite content to cat nap on the office couch. 

“And so were you, sir.” Reno reminded, shrugging his shoulder. “End of the month was three days ago.” A light prod, almost gentle. The softer note in his voice had Rufus dragging his eyes away again, skittering across that normally carefree visage. “All that end of month bullshit and fiscal crap is over, there’s no reason to be pulling all-nighters for like, another couple of weeks at best.” Was this…concern? Maybe. Or maybe he himself was just tired of the late nights and early mornings. Either way, it was not like the aloof Turk to bring up such knowledge. The man liked to set his attitude around being a crass underachiever in all things save violence. Were he not so exhausted, he might have called him on it. 

“We have cooks for this, you know.” Rufus pointed out as his hands pulled a to go carton from the cellophane bag. The smell was no longer muted, and he feared the threat of a growl from his middle as it set him to near salivation. Popping open the top let steam waft up, the delicious scent pulling any lasting ideas of picking through it while he worked and shoving them straight out the window. Snagging up the disposable utensils in the bag, Rufus snapped them apart and dug in.

“You kiddin’? I ain’t about to roll someone outta bed when I know a real good joint already setup to work through the night. Besides, place is good. Best Wutaian around here you can get, none’ o’ that tiny ass expensive plate garbage from up here, neither.” The tip was worth it, to see Rufus’ first bite. All he needed to see was that widening of eyes. Rufus was not someone keen on expressive responses, but for Reno, this was as good as a gasp. Mission successful.

“Mm.” Rufus hummed out as he chewed, licking away warm sauce from his lip and regarding him when his mouth was no longer full. I believe you’re right. Next time I will make the tip.” Oooh, solid score. “No need to wait, If I’m ready to eat through the plastic then I’m sure you’re starving.” The blond added wryly, flitting a look up towards his subordinate. 

It wasn’t like he was truly waiting to eat, mostly just to make sure Rufus was actually going to. Damned man zoned out enough that sometimes Reno wondered just how thin he was under those layers. Maybe the coat of doom had some sick ass shoulderpads. Oh, what if he was just wasting away under that damn thing? Well, no way he was letting that happen, not on his watch. He dug into his own beef noodle setup, crunching down with a happy little murmur, keeping his gaze at the corner of his eyes. The blond seemed content to work his way through the box without actively working himself, and Reno called it a win. 

He himself was definitely famished, and his voracious appetite as he crunched into the container was obvious. Enough so that he could feel the other man’s gaze every so often while he bounced between noodle and rice containers. It remained quiet, save for the sound of utensils scraping in containers, the occasional hum of delight at the sauces. Eventually, Rufus set his carton down and reclined in his seat, the heat of the meal causing a pleasant drowsiness he’d not expected. Apparently, Reno had, for he was quietly clearing up trash and not so subtly flicking off some of the lights around the peripheral of the room.

“Deciding the day is done for me?” Came the quiet tones, drawling almost casually from the desk.

“Damn right. Almost midnight, boss. Yer gonna get sloppy if ya don’t get at least one good night of rest in a week of long days. Don’t think ya wanna get that on your pristine slate.” How could one man be so infuriating yet right at the oddest of times? Meet Reno. 

“Woe unto me, that you of all people are tsking my work habits.” Was that a jest? Cocking his head, Reno watched the other man rise and reach to close his laptop. His hands paused, though, touching the top of the plastic wrapped fortune cookies left on the surface. “Really?”

“Aw, come on, sir. You can’t tell me you don’t believe in fortunes? They even got numbers, yo.” He took his time returning to lean against the side of his desk, flicking one towards the other blond while snatching up the second. “C’mon, one good laugh.”

Rufus was quiet for several seconds before leaning out to pick the cookie up, popping it open with a squeeze and tugging out the cookie. One decisive crack and the paper was free to pull, his gaze traveling over the small words and numbers below. “Someday, everything will all make sense.” The blond read aloud, lips ticking up just slightly. “Well, how telling.”

“I ain’t never said it was enlightening.” Reno huffed out, closing his wrapper into a fist and crunching it all down. Tugging the paper from the bag, his gaze flitted across the paper and then snorted. “You have a quiet and unobtrusive nature. Fuck, I got Rude’s.” The redhead complained, shoving off and tipping the remains of the cookie down into his mouth. Barbaric. It made the blond laugh. 

Apparently the soft noise was enough to cause surprise, for the redhead was coughing briefly as he inhaled cookie dust. “Fuck sake.” He wheezed, tilting towards the blond with a mean mug. “Lemme know when you go off script, I fuckin’ was in the middle of swallowing.” A joke, a laugh. Seriously?

“Nothing you aren’t used to, come along now, as you said, it’s late.” There wasn’t time for the other man to answer, Rufus had already collected his computer and was moving for the door, expecting him at his heel. The least Reno could do in return for interrupting his work was be the butt of a few jokes. After all, no one would believe him.

  
  



End file.
